The Spellcaster and the Angel
by Eelyak22
Summary: Both Ethan and Benny are 17 and Ethan finally has Sarah but Benny is alone. That is until Ethan's cousin comes to move in with them and Benny earns some deep feelings for her. But she isn't completely clean and what is the secret that she is hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**A moment alone. Chapter 1**

"Sorry Benny, but we can't tonight. I have a double date with Sarah." Ethan apologized through the computer screen. The night was young and Ethan was dressed rather nicely and Benny knew before Ethan had even uttered a word that he was going on a date with Sarah.

"It's ok, I can just call Rory over." Benny replied shrugging his shoulders. He was expecting it. Of course Sarah wanted to go out the night that Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows came out, and with the nonrefundable tickets tucked in Benny's pocket.

"Rory and Erica are the other couple. Sorry buddy, I promise that I will make it up to you." Again Ethan apologized but Benny just ignored it. This had been happening a lot lately and when Sarah couldn't babysit Benny was the replacement.

"Could you…" Ethan started but then Benny cut him off.

"Yeah, I'll babysit Jane. Have a good time." Before Benny could click off of the chat Ethan muttered something. "What did you say?"

"Oh, I said that tonight my cousin is coming, the rest of her family died in a car accident a month ago, so please be gentle. She is still in shock."

"What's her name?" Benny asked only mildly interested.

"Annastia." And with that Ethan clicked off of the chat leaving Benny to sit in his room by himself.

"Stupid Sarah… stupid Rory… stupid Erica… stupid Ethan." He yanked a pillow from his bed and he started to pummel it with his fist.

This is probably the most tough time of his life, and his best friend, or used to be best friend, isn't there for him.

It had been three years since Sarah had turned into a full out vampire, and sure a lot of things had happened fantasy wise, and yeah Ethan and Benny were now seniors. There had been fairies, aliens (weird right?), more werewolves, and the most recent… mermaids.

Benny had recently broken up with his mermaid girlfriend… Aria. He had found out that she had been cheating on him with the prince of mermaids. Benny originally didn't think anything of them hanging out together a bunch because he thought he was gay. But it turns out he wasn't and he had been smacking on Benny's girlfriend behind his back.

It had been hard on him, he had loved her a lot but he couldn't keep his mind from wandering toward her.

She had been his company when he was forced to babysit Jane, and his excuse on Fridays to not have to accompany Sarah and Ethan as the third wheel.

But now she was gone and Benny was alone.

So Benny decided not to mope and head toward Ethan's house. He drove his brand new car, a ford truck (classic), and started the engine.

He crawled the few blocks to Ethan's house and parked just as Ethan left with his new convertible. The two parents had already left and Benny let himself in.

"Hey Jane!" He faked enthusiasm as she hurried down the stairs to greet him.

She pointed toward her cheek ad he pecked it. He and Jane had become close during the last miserable two months and she had developed a crush on him. She was only an 11 year old with a crush on a 17 year old, actually quite normal.

"Ok, so I heard that you have two tickets tonight to a movie." Jane questioned and he smiled down at her.

"I have to stay here and watch you. Anyway you aren't into Harry Potter remember?" He rustled her hair and she trailed him as he went toward the living room.

"But I like the idea of going on a date with you…" she started.

"No Jane. Anyway your cousin is coming tonight and she has already had a tough time, so let's not make her arrive at an empty house." Benny patted the girls head and she nodded. "What room is she staying in?"

"She is staying in the attic. We couldn't fix up the guest room in time so we stuck all the furniture in the attic."

"And does the attic need to be cleaned up?" He asked and she shook her head no. "Alright, what do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza!" She cheered and Benny frowned. He picked up the phone but for some reason when he dialed a number, he got nothing on the phone. It was almost as if the line was cut.

The doorbell rang and he trudged toward the door. He opened the door and there standing on the front porch was a girl the age of sixteen.

Her blonde hair was curled in a mournful way and her bright blue eyes were cast down. She wore a white blouse and dark blue jeans. Benny's eyes flew open and his jaw fell to the porch. She was extremely pretty, even prettier than Aria had been.

Her brown suitcase sat next to her on the porch.

"Ethan?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"No, I am his friend, Benny."

ANNASTIA POV

The strong boy stood in front of me. His hair was everywhere and was as brown a milk chocolate that matched perfectly with his eyes.

He seemed stunned at my appearance, and I would've looked equally stunned if this body wasn't so foreign to me.

"Come in, uh… Ethan isn't here right now nor is his parents and I am babysitting Jane." He reached for my bag and opened the door wide to allow my entry.

"Thank you." I muttered and I crossed into the house.

"Hi Annie!" Jane called and crashed into my arms. I remembered her face and my feelings toward her but I couldn't feel those feelings right now.

"Hey Jane why don't you give her some room? She probably wants to get used to her surroundings first." Benny asked and Jane immediately backed away smiling. "I will lead you to your room. And later on if you feel alright then you can come down and hang out with Jane and me." I smiled a little even though I felt strange.

He lead me up the stairs and then he had to go up another flight of stairs to get to my room. We walked in and the smell of moths and rotten wood offended my sense of smell. It smelt like a febreeze came here to die. In my small room was a bed covered with pillows and blankets and in the corner was a nightstand and a desk with a large mirror over it. As Benny set my suitcase on my bed and I caught a good glimpse at him. When I first saw him I had only seen his face but now I could see all of him. He had a strong look to him, not too muscled but with a lean kind of muscle covering his body.

For some reason I felt a pull toward him but I restrained against this urge.

"My offer still stands." He whispered as he left the room. He closed the latch to my room. I turned on a lamp near my mirror and then I shredded off the blouse, leaving only a tank top.

And with a sigh I left my wings spread from my back…

**THE TITLE IS FIRST MENTIONED. IT ISNT NUCH OF A SECRET BUT IF YOU DIDN'T GET IT SHE IS AN ANGEL. I SPENT LIKE A WEEK COMING UP WITH THIS STORY SO TRY AND ENJOY IT.**


	2. Hero

Chapter 2: Hero

Annastia Pov

I put the blouse back on and then walked downstairs. I heard a movie playing and I headed toward the living room.

"Oh dang it!" I heard Jane complain, and the DVD player opening. I heard Benny laugh.

"Well aside from Dusk 5 what do you want to watch?" I entered the room and watched the two of them.

"Oh I know!" She sprinted from the room past me, and she said "Hi, Annie!"

Benny turned to see me and immediately tried to smooth his hair down. I sat on the couch, the opposite side of him. "How do you like your room?"

"Honestly, it smells like a Febreeze went in there to die." I answered and he started to laugh. I liked the sound of it, it sounded happy.

"Well it's better than dirty socks and gym shorts." He replied and it was my turn to attempt a laugh. I guess it was convincing because he seemed to like it. "So would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

"Just as long as I get ask you a few." I replied and he smiled.

"So what would rather be called, Annie or Anna?" He smirked and I replied with one to match.

"Neither, I like Stia best." I answered and his look of skepticism broke my jibe. "No, I like Annie."

"Ok, what's your last name?" He scooted toward me, rather unnoticeably but I could see his suggestive movements.

"Morgan?" I asked him as if it was obvious.

"How old are you?" This time I scooted toward him.

"16, 17 in a week." I answered. The gap between us was getting smaller.

"How do you think, pictures or number?"

I was taken aback by this question. "This is getting a little deep for a game of 20 questions isn't it? And if you really want to know I think in pictures." This was a lie, I really don't think I kind of know.

"One last one. How can you be flirting with me when your family just…" He trailed off and shock passed through me.

"Thanks for bringing it up." I answered and I sat as far away from his as I possibly could.

He knew that he went down the wrong path and kept silent. Even though the comment didn't hurt me because I had no connection to the people who died, it would be what Annastia would do.

"I'm sorry, I'm a jerk." He said timidly and I nodded, agreeing with the statement.

"What about Sleeping Beauty?" Jane called while running down the stairs, holding out the VHR tape. Benny nodded and he put the tape in the T.V.

We had to rewind it so Jane went to go get some goodies from the kitchen, leaving Benny and I alone.

"Can we start over?" I asked and I looked over at him. "Because that is not how I imagined our first conversation."

"Me neither, I kind of imagined it was a whole lot of kissing…" He trailed off as I started to laugh.

"Forgetting the last comment, it is my turn to ask the questions." He smirked and started to make a remark but then shut his mouth.

"What is your favorite color?" He answered without skipping a beat.

"Navy Blue." I inched toward him, and this began our game again.

"Favorite food?" His hand was inches away from mine.

"I would have to say, uh, the angel hair spaghetti at Mario's down the road."

"Favorite type of music?" We were inches away at this point, his breath tickled my face.

"Alternative/ punk rock. And I am guessing that you are going to ask what my favorite song is right now… Bittersweet by Panic! At the Disco." I took a deep breath and his scent filled me. He smelled like Old Spice (A/N because it has the best commercials) and peppermint. "What is yours?" He asked, his lips inches away from mine.

"I like Classical and my favorite song is Habanera." I answered and he raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything. "One last question. Why do I already have strong feelings for you?" My lips inched forward and so did his.

"Hey guys the movies done rewinding." Jane pointed out and Benny and I pulled away from each other. We both cleared our throats as if doing that would help erase what just happened.

_What are you doing? You almost kissed a human. What is wrong with you? _I tried to gather my feelings and my thoughts and I scooted away from Benny a little at a time, trying to get my mind a safe distance from him. But his hand brushed against mine and sat still with shock. Jane decided to sit to my left and fell asleep when the opening credits took too long. She had her head propped against my arm and her legs on the arm of the couch. When Benny noticed that she was asleep he carried her upstairs to her room.

He came back downstairs and sat next to me. As the movie went on, I felt the stare of someone looking at me. I glanced to my right and saw that Benny was looking right at me.

"An answer to your question is a question. Why do _I _have such strong feelings for you already?"

"I don't know." I answered and he smiled.

"Don't you think we are taking this really fast? We almost had our first kiss just a moment ago and we both have basically already said I love you. Why is this going by so fast? Only half an hour ago I first met you." He whispered, moving back a couple of inches as if to let his head clear. He turned off the movie and then the cable T.V. switched back on. Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo Decaprio and Clare Danes was playing, how fitting.

"Well it isn't as bad as they had it. They were kissing just moments after they saw each other." I pointed out and Benny laughed.

"You know Ethan is going to hate me if I kiss you right now." He said and I nodded. "But I really want to kiss you."

"Ok let's make a deal. We will start out as friends and if we can't take it anymore we can start dating." I suggested and he looked at me skeptically.

"Can I kiss you to seal the deal?" He raise one eyebrow and I nodded, it was as if my head had a mind of it's own.

He inched toward me and placed a hand on the back of my neck. He slowly moved me closer and soon I was practically sitting in his lap. His lips sat awaiting me and I came so close to just grabbing his face in my hands and jamming his face onto mine. But I waited patiently.

Just as his lips brushed mine, a thunderstorm erupted out of nowhere. I groaned as I sat back and he released me. Three booms bombarded my ears.

"I'm sorry I have to go upstairs now. But I have one more question? Will you be my hero?" I asked and he looked hurt as I left the couch. I stood and he stood with me. He held my hand but released. He seemed to think about what I wanted for a moment.

"Yes and the deal starts now." He planted a kiss on my cheek and I was left dizzy. He sat back on the couch and I trudged upstairs. I went to my room and saw a familiar angel sitting on my bed.

"What does the Lord Oh, Mighty like me to know?" I asked after kneeling.

"The Lord Oh, Mighty would like to inform you that the boy downstairs is your partner. He suggests staying close to him because he may come in handy." I bowed again as the Angel disappeared and then I sat down on my bed.

_Benny my partner. No, I thought Angels could partner with Angels. What can this mean?_

A/N Alright so yes that is all I have right now. Benny and Annie partners, I wonder what's going to happen next? Maybe that's why they are so attracted to each other but it can't be true because Benny is human and she is an Angel, or so she thinks. P.S. I really like writing this so keep reading.


End file.
